Who are you?
by Daygon Yuuki
Summary: The mages were a separate race like Quinces and lived in a separate dimension called Fiora. They never mingled with shinigamies until one day an unfaithful event leads for Natsu to discover the soul society. It would not have been such a big deal have he not been the re-incarnation of one of their captains. Now with the burden of his secret and a war to fight, will he be able to li
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: the mages were a separate race like Quinces and lived in a separate dimension called Fiora. They never mingled with shinigamies until one day an unfaithful event leads for Natsu to discover the soul society. It would not have been such a big deal have he not been the re-incarnation of one of their captains. Now with the burden of his secret and a war to fight, will he be able to live a double life all the way lying to his friends?**

 **I wanted to do this for a long time and since I did not see any Fairy Tail crossovers with Natsu as main character where he is the main character but not romantically paired I decided to do it myself. And yes when I took Toushiro to be re-incarnated I gamble with it, Natsu being a Fire Dragon Slayer and all but that's the reason I did it. It will become clearer as the story progress. Hope you enjoy this. And I know Toushiro's eyes are not Green but blue but for this story they are green.**

 **Another thing, this is based on a modern setting, meaning Fairy Tail is a guild of Fiora, but Fiora is a modern place unlike the manga. More like Karakura town. They still have powers but are a separate race like Quinces. And only a few of them know about the existence of hollows, as in only guild masters and other higher ups.**

 **Hope you enjoy this. Parings may develop in the future, and if they do they will be Yaoi. A fair warning, it was suppose to be Yaoi at first so there will be a lot of hints. Nothing solid as yet but still, hints.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Neither Fairy tail, nor Bleach. If I did then Lucy would have not existed and Gin never betrayed soul society, but it happened so there.**

It was the same every night. The same snow filled plains, a voice calling him and just like every night he followed it. He knew it was a link to his foster father but every night before he could find it he woke up. But tonight was different. He could feel it in his bones. He was almost there, so close to the voice. He could make out a rope like figure through the snow storm, except it was big. Easily as big as Igneel if not bigger.

"Remember me child. My name is-" and just like every night the image just like shattered as he opened his eyes. Instantly his eyes fell on the frozen room, the light from the window making it shine. This freezing of the room worried the pink haired mage a little. He was a fire wizard for crying out loud. If anything the room was suppose to burn, not freeze.

"Shesh, how will explain this to happy?" he muttered to himself as the frown on his face deepened a little. He heard a yell of his name and instantly recognised it as happy. He worried his freezing everything. It was not intentional and it both made him happy and terrified him. Suddenly the budged but did not open due to being covered in a layer of ice. He tried to burn the ice away with his flames but it did not budge from its place.

'Just will it away' he jumped at the voice but his senses told him that he was not in danger. There was no one around but he had clearly heard the voice.

"Maybe I'm hearing things" he murmured as he willed the ice to go away. It surprised him when the door opened and a blue fur ball was on him.

"Why did you lock the door Natsu? And why get separate rooms?" the little ball asked as Natsu looked around, a little surprised that all the ice had vanished from the room leaving it bare.

"Ah, sorry Happy, but I thought you might want the bed to yourself every once in a while. By the way any idea where we should start?" Natsu asked decided to get dressed. Instead of his cloak he chose a black T-shirt which was loose on his frame and bangy black pants, the loose clothes making it hard for anyone to be able to tell whether he was a guy or a girl. At sixteen Natsu was a lot short for his age coupled with his slender frame and emerald green eyes was often mistaken for a girl. He would have never been caught dead wearing it for the fear of being teased for looking like a girl but the mission called for it.

"I don't know. The locals did not tell me anything" Happy said and the pink haired haired owner, who frowned at the exceed, and then sighted.

"It means we will have to look. Let's start with the park" he said leading the way to the park, the blue cat followed his friend. He knew Natsu was often picked up on because of his pink hair and often mistaken as an idiot because he was dense but Natsu was a genius. He just did not like to flaunt it around. The blue coloured exceed followed silently, soon they were in the forest but still not deep enough as the voice of city could be heard. The forest itself was eerily silent, which was scary.

"Natsu, I think we should go back" Happy said, his cat senses on high alert as he looked at the shadows. He knew something was going to happen which would change everything but Natsu ignored him and went to venture deeper into the forest.

"Come on Happy, everything will be alright. Believe me" he said and moved forward. The snapping sound almost vent unnoticed by him and he would have dismissed the feeling that passed over him had a shrill not reached his ears. "Enough Happy" he said as he whirled around only to see the weirdest creature he had seen in his whole life. His body looked a little disfigured and he had blue hairs and blue eyes but that was not what disturbed Natsu. It was the skull like thing which felt totally unnatural to Natsu. Suddenly the creature opened his mouth to fire a beam like thing at the pink haired boy. Natsu held his hands in front of him as if protecting himself. A cold sensation washed over him. He looked at himself only to see a layer of ice surround him before it evaporated. He looked around as if to see if Gray had suddenly appeared to help him but to his confusion one was there. Suddenly he felt as if his limbs were being bound but he could see no rope. He looked toward the blue haired guy only to see a red haired guy with hairs in a pineapple style attacking the monster. Gentle hands picking him up. He looked up at black eyes which were wide with shock. He had a feeling that he knew those eyes.

"Byakuya-taicho" the unconscious whisper left him and he could hear the man giving his companion commands. No, not companion, his fuktaicho, his mind supplied but he did not know how but he knew about them, at least their names. His mind was in a mush, so he did not try to fight the darkness that threatened to over take him. Surrendering himself completely to the darkness he gave up the battle for consciousness. In his decision to escape reality he missed the words that were spoken among the pair.

"Are you sure Taicho?"

"I'm quite positive, Abarai. It's the exact same as Hitsugaya-taicho's what's more is that he recognised me, abide he did it unconsciously."

"So what should we do?"

"We bring him back and have _her_ check him."

"And what about the cat?"

"We bring it too"

 **So, I'm done with the first chapter. Hope you like it. And please review. I need to hear from you. I had a hard time writing this. I want to know if it was even worth it or not. If not then I will stop posting this and divert my attention to my other fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I did not want to leave you guys hanging and if it was not my English exam next it would have taken even longer. Please forgive me. And sorry if the chapter is crappy and short. My brain short circuited doing maths. I really have a love-hate relationship with maths and physics. So sorry.**

 **Next chapter might also be late.**

 **Disclaimer: don't own it. If I did you would have known."**

 _It was the same snow filled dream again. The same mountains with peaks which touched the skies._

" _Master please remember me" the voice pleaded but for the life of me I could not place it. Was the voice a coincidence? 'There are no coincidences in the world. Only inevitable' the advice sounded like it came from a trusted person but now was not the time to dwell on it._

" _I'm coming for you. Wait for me" I yelled but it was drowned out by the howling winds of the storm. I pushed my hand through the wizard and saw it. A giant snow dragon but before anything else can take place I woke up._

"-you sure-false news-ok" the sentences were taken up by the sleepy brain of the boy in segments and he could not help but winch when he woke up. His head was in serious pain. The door opened and the same man form before entered, but with him a long haired women also entered with him. She had a sweet smile on her face but somehow Natsu got a feeling of doom by seeing her smile it was somehow scary.

"Ah, I see you are awake Hitsugaya-Taicho" she said and he looked around to see whom she was addressing but he only found a wall behind him. He pointed to himself and her smile if anything grew wider totally freaking him out.

"I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken me for someone else." Natsu said and the women let out a soundless giggle if possible. The man just looked at him as if not being able to decide if he was an ally or an enemy. "My name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said in a vain attempt to clarify the misunderstanding between them but the women seemed not to hear him and if she did pointedly ignored him.

"My name is Ritsu Unahano, and this is Bayukuya Kuickhi. Welcome back captain" she said and the man with her looked over him again with his pointy eyes.

"I'm telling you miss, you are mistaken" Natsu said as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. Oh how he wished that Erza was here or Lucy. Heck even Gray or Laxus would have done. But the fact remained that he was alone and he had to get out of it on his own. He moved to get up but found himself unable to

"I knew this would happen. This denial and everything so I took precautions. I bind you with a kido spell" she said as Natsu struggled to get up, but try he might he was not able to move his appendages. Suddenly a swallowtail butterfly entered the room and sat on the black haired male's shoulder. Natsu could hear the conversation but in his viscous struggle he did not pay any attention to it. He felt himself move but not of his own accord.

"Let's go. Head captain is calling us. Everything will be clearer when we go there" she said and the only thing going on in Natsu's head were 'Just what have I gotten myself into?'

 **Done. I just and I mean at the second downloaded ch 453 of the manga and is about to read it. Hope you have a good weekend. Please check out the pole in my profile and help me. Please please please. Pretty please with a Shinigami on fire on top.**


	3. notice

**I'm updating, but it's short. Next one should be longer. Hopefully**

 **Summary: the mages were a separate race like Quinces and lived in a separate dimension called Fiora. They never mingled with shinigamies until one day an unfaithful event leads for Natsu to discover the soul society. It would not have been such a big deal have he not been the re-incarnation of one of their captains. Now with the burden of his secret and a war to fight, will he be able to live a double life all the way lying to his friends?**

The first thing in Natsu's mind was that this was not his idea of fun. He had been bound with some kind of magic and was unable to move. The women had called it kido.

They entered a large hall with several people wearing the Japanese clothes. Some of them had a haori, white with numbers on it while others did not. They all looked intimating, but they all stiffed when he was dragged in. Had he offended them somehow?

But then a pink blur was in his face and large brown eyes looking at him, and then it opened it's face.

"Shiro-Chan" and suddenly he was being glopped by a five years old pink haired girl. Just who was shiro-Chan? And this girl? Where was he? Then someone cleared their throat and he looked up to see an old man, older than Master Makarov. The guy had a really long beard and a staff.

"Why does this child have Hitsugaya-taicho's reitsu? And who is he?" The buy sure was bossy, but he was really interested in the explanation that would be given. And maybe he would get some answers finally. And what an explanation it was. He was being mistaken as a dead comrade they had just because he felt same as him. It must be a coincidence. It had to be. He was needed back at home.

"Look, as fun as all this is, I'm needed back home. I have to go back." Oh no, now their faces looked very worried. Don't tell him they would not let him go back home.

"Well, well love to have you send back but it was a chance we found the way. We'll need time to relocate the way. In the mean time why don't you join the academy. I'm sure you'll greatly benefit from it" oh no. This was worse than anything. Now not only he was stuck here but had to attend a school too. At least he would get to learn the cool tricks right?

They had Happy under a spell so he was sleeping. They assured him that he would wake up in a week at the earliest. Cat symptoms or something.

Do he attended the academy. The more he tried the more it seemed like he already knew it. It was all so familiar, like just below the surface of his memories but for the life of him he could not grasp it. And then came the incident that he met another dragon who will never leave him for it was a part of himself.

 **And it'll all be in next chapter. Hopefully it will not take that long to update.**


End file.
